


Attention

by Ultron



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/M, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-03 08:59:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5284697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultron/pseuds/Ultron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sure you don't want to, Peg? I mean you are the one who's craving my attention." </p>
<p>"Actually I believe it's the other way around."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attention

**Author's Note:**

> I'm transferring my fics from FF to my AO3. I originally wrote this on my tumblr from doing on of those things where you reblog a list of prompts and then someone sends you a number and a pairing and you write them a is another one of those but it was for something that I'm ship really hard. My sister sent me the prompt ("You fainted…straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn't have to go to such extremes.") and this pairing and I just thought 'Wow I can totally see Howard saying this to Peggy'! Anyway, I hope you all enjoy!

When Peggy woke up, her head felt like it was about to split open. She looked around the room she was in and that's when she noticed Howard Stark sitting at a desk in the corner of the room.

He must have heard her stir because he turned around to her. "Morning, sunshine."

"Why am I in here?" she asked, rubbing her head.

"Don't you remember? In the lab?" he asked.

She shook her head. She'd come over to discuss some S.H.I.E.L.D. business with Howard and had found him in his lab but that was the last thing she remembered.

"You fainted," he began, "…straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention, Peg, you didn't have to go to such extremes. You could have just said you wanted me to hold you or something and I'd happily oblige." That's when he gave her that classic Howard Stark grin of his.

"Yes, Howard, I couldn't live another day without your touch," said Peggy, sarcastically. "Now what really happened?"

"Let's just say there was an incident with some gases in the lab," he said. "It should all be harmless though if you'd like to stay over so we can make sure…"

"Thank you but no thank you, Howard," said Peggy as she grabbed her shoes and headed out of the room.

He followed her out and to the door. "Sure you don't want to, Peg? I mean you are the one who's craving my attention."

"Actually, I believe it's the other way around," said Peggy.

"Well can you blame me, Peg? Any man would be lucky for your attention," he said.

"Of course they would," said Peggy as she gave him a one-arm hug around his neck. "Good night, Howard."

"Positive?" he shouted as she kept walking toward her car.

She just shook her head and smiled. "Good night, Howard," she shouted back.


End file.
